memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gorgan
Re - Kirk and the name Gorgan I had always assumed Kirk was applying the name "Gorgon" from the mythological Greek monster. --Great Bear 18:37, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Hee, I'm more inclined to call it "bad continuity." ;) Ekedolphin 08:52, 9 December 2006 (UTC) The Final Draft script for "And the Children Shall Lead" dated June 21, 1968 sheds a little bit of light on this issue. In Scene 215 after Mister Spock plays back the tape of the children's chant from earlier, Kirk moves from his position where he was standing near Spock's station and goes over in front of the turbo lift where Melvin Belli is slowly beginning to appear: KIRK The time has come to gather and see the world as it is. The shimmering figure of Gorgan begins to appear before the boys who do not form a circle, only watch, uncertain, confused. KIRK (continuing) Come -- join us. You must have a name. TOMMY (defiantly) He is Gorgan. He is our friend -- and he is powerful. Now Gorgan reaches full flower. GORGAN (confused) Who has summoned me? KIRK I did, Gorgan. My beast is gone. It lost its power in the light of reality. I command again. And I ordered you to appear. It's hard to tell if the dialog was shot but not used or if it was simply never shot at all. My hunch, from looking at how the scene is edited, is that the little bit of dialog was indeed shot but not ultimately used. It's a little plot hole, I guess, and it's hard to say why the two seconds of dialog wasn't used. I guess it slowed down the exquisite storytelling that was going on and I guess the writer and/or director and/or editor just figured that the audience would simply conclude that one of the kids told Kirk the name of this alien being offscreen at some point. But even this missing exchange doesn't really salvage the episode. But it's interesting that it's not a plot hole that someone forgot to fill; rather, it's a plot hole someone intentionally chose to create for some unknown reason,--GSchnitzer 21:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Did Kirk use "Gorgan" as a name? In the episode, as aired, did Kirk, talking to Spock, refer to the "angel" as "The Gorgan"? 23:05, November 25, 2017 (UTC) naturally incorporeal? The article isn't terribly clear on this and left me confused. Is "Gorgan"'s species naturally incorporeal, or did a "fleshy" being make some sort of transition here? Hangin10 02:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :That's something the writers left out so you just make up your own mind. — Morder (talk) 02:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: I think the idea was that they were once corparal, they are described as space pirates, and if they all possed the powers of the Gorgan, than I find it unlikely they would have been beaten, and its unlikely they could be killed as easily. --General MGD 109 20:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC)